Detour (episode)
Detour is the sixteenth episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 226th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis The team investigate the death of a Petty Officer who seemingly committed suicide and when Ducky and Jimmy are in the process of bringing the body back to NCIS for an autopsy, they're both kidnapped by a woman and her team who appear to be after the body while upon realizing that the Medical Examiner van hasn't arrived back at NCIS, Gibbs begins to suspect that something sinister may be afoot and that the supposed Petty Officer may not be who he appears to be with the team later launching a rescue operation to save both Ducky and Jimmy before it's too late. Prologue In a neighborhood area in D.C., a plumber's van arrives. As the van pulls in, Dwight Romano and his son, Rodney yawn, both men obviously exhausted. Seconds later, Dwight switches the engine off. Rodney wonders what they're waiting for. "To see how much we're gonna charge", Dwight replies. Seconds later, a woman emerges, stating, "Over here. Oh my gosh. I'm so glad you came". "Double time", Dwight mutters. As the two get out of the van, the woman approaches, stating that they're coming at ten, all of them. She remarks that she's hosting the entire mah-jongg league for brunch. "Let me guess. Toilet?", Rodney says. "Toilet stuff", the woman says. "Everywhere" before revealing that it's coming out of the bathtub, the sink. Dwight remarks that it's probably just roots in the woman's sewer line. The woman looks stunned. Dwight states that they'll have everything flowing in an hour before wondering how 350 sounds. Unsurprisingly, the woman begins screaming. Dwight tells her 2 even and that he'll pay the tax. "Oh, my God", the woman says, stunned. It then shows a man who is bruised and bloodied walking along the road. Dwight and Rodney approach him with Dwight wondering if he's okay. Dwight tells the man to slow down and that they'll get him some help. The man doesn't stop, instead reaching for something stored inside the van which has Dwight and Rodney wondering what he's doing. Dwight tries to stop the man, insisting that there's nothing in there for the man. Eventually, the man grabs something with Dwight revealing that it's drain cleaner. The man begins drinking the drain cleaner much to the horror of Dwight and Rodney. Seconds later, the man begins vomiting as the drain cleaner starts taking effect before he collapses to the ground with Dwight presumably telling Rodney to call 911. The woman looks on, horrified. The man then lies on the ground, shaking before he goes still, dying instantly. Dwight apologizes to the lady, telling her that he needs two hours. It then cuts to the woman who is still staring at the scene, completely horrified. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four As Gibbs stares at the plasma, McGee and Ziva arrive in with Gibbs asking if they found the M.E. van. McGee states that they didn't and that there's no sign of Ducky or Jimmy either. Ziva then tells Gibbs that they do know where they stopped and that they found a flat tyre on the shoulder of the highway before telling Gibbs that the tyre wasn't blown out; it was shot out. Act Five Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Mario Van Peebles